The Power
by Terra1996
Summary: Calinda has just discovered that her father is gone, taken by the same people who took the rest of her family. And just when she thinks she's about to suffer the same fate, she winds up on the Cullen's doorstep, literally. Full discription inside.
1. Trapped

Description-

Calinda has just discovered that her father is gone, taken by the same people who took the rest of her family. And just when she thinks she's about to suffer the same fate, she winds up on the Cullen's doorstep, literally. Not to mention the fact that she has a special power, the same her family died for. With the help of the Cullens, and a certain werewolf, will she be able to escape the same fate her family has suffered? rated T for language.

0-0-0-0

I hated this box. My hatred has been growing by the second, ever since I woke up in this stupid thing. It grew even more when I remembered how I got in the stupid thing. In fact I felt tears threatening to spill over my eyelids.

*FLASHBACK*

I had just gotten out of the stables, I had been exercising my horse, Cobolt, and was still wearing my cowboy boots. They made a loud clicking noise as I walked on the stone walkway to dad's garage. It stood before me, a huge 10 car garage, it was big enough to be a house but wasn't anywhere near the size of our house. I walked up to the door and went inside.

"Dad?" I said, calling his name. Then I noticed the tools, they were scatered on the ground. In that very second I knew something was wrong, my dad would _never_ leave his tools lying around.

I picked up a wrench and prepared my mind to be ready to take control of the other tools at a moments notice. I started sneaking through the garage, painfully aware of the now momumental loudness of my boots.

I stopped in my tracks, there was _blood_ on the floor, way too much for whoever had bleed to still be alive and well. Tears came to my eyes, I knew whose blood it was.

"Hello Calinda, long time no see." I knew that voice, but nevertheless, I turned around only to comfirm what I already knew. Jackson Ryder, in the flesh. He was wearing a NY yankee's cap and sunglasses. That was about all I registered before I threw the wrench I was still holding at his head. He deflected it easily, so I immediately flung a dozen tools at him as I turned and ran for the back exit. I was only ten feet from the door when a felt a sting in the back of my neck and not a second later a felt my head getting blurry.

I heard footsteps coming towards me as I dropped to my knees. Jackson came into my blurry vision. I could tell he was saying something, but I didn't hear it because I had already blacked out.

*FLASHBACK*

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I had to keep my mind on the task at hand. _Getting out of this box._

To be more specific, it wasn't exactly at box, it was more like a wooden crate. A wooden crate that had been nailed shut. _sigh_.

Thankfully, that wasn't a problem, at least not for me. I focused all my will power on the wooden side in front of me. In a few mere second the wall that had seperated me from the rest of the world was gone.

Well, not necesscarily gone, just floating in midair about a foot away from me. This was the power I had. I had the power to make things levitate with my mind...and a little more, but that isn't necssary to the plot right now.

I stuck my cramped legs out of the box, trying to gage how far from the ground I was. I went ahead and moved the piece of wood to the right and let it drop. I stuck my head out of the box next. It turned out that I was in a garage, and a big one at that. I counted 7 cars in total.

My feet were only a couple of inches from touching the floor, so I went ahead and hopped out. I looked behind me and found that the crate I had been in was sitting on a metal table, and I also found that my bag that had been hanging around my shoulder was thrown in for some reason. Whatever the reason, I certainly wasn't upset.

I picked it up and was greatful for the reason that it had my staff and my potions in it. (Just so we're clear, I'm _not_ talking about some Harry Potter shit!)

I walked up to the door and discovered it wasn't even locked. _Wow, these people sure are niave. _There was one word to discribe whosever house this was. White. It was everywhere, on the walls, on the furniture, on the appliances, it looked like there had been a snow storm inside the room.

While I was there I decided to do some snooping. I looked in every room (which was kinda a long task considering there were more than eight rooms). After I deduced that nobody was home I went back down to the living room. Behind the white couch was a white table. It had drawers and I decided to take a peek inside. There were stacks of pictures and I picked up the one in the middle. They were a stack of wedding pictures, the couple was by far the most beautiful I had ever seen, minus the overly paleness of their skin. I flipped it over and it read, _Emmett and Rosalie, August 2003_. My eyes drifted to the next picture in the stack, it was the same couple but for some reason it looked older, despite the fact that the couple looked no different other than their wardrobe.

I turned over the picture and read the back, _Emmett and Rosalie, April 1999. _It baffled me as to how they looked exactly the same and how the date changed to drastically. I looked at the rest of the photos and found the same exact couple and the years kept going further and further back.

I suddenly realized what kind of house I was in. I was in a vampire's house. And judging from the size it was a very large coven. I prepared to run from the house when I heard the turning of a door knob. I had just enough time for my mind to register how much trouble I was in.

"I totally beat you! You were like a full mili second behind me!" I heard a light belle like voice say.

"No you didn't! It was a tie and you kno-" I heard a deep voice say, but his voice was cut off when he say me.

He walked through the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw me. I immediatly saw the color of his irises, gold. I relaxed, at least I didn't have to worry about having them try to suck my blood.

"Hm, a real life _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ situation, huh?" I said, taking in his stunned expresion, I could already tell that this was going to be entertaining.


	2. Princess

0-0-0-0

The stunned look on Emmett's face was soon cut off when a growl sounded from behind the door. My fight or flight instincts immediately kicked in once I realize that just because they didn't feed on humans didn't mean that they weren't hostile to trespassers.

"Edward! She's just a human for heaven's sake." said a woman with a kind, motherly voice in what she probably thought was a whisper I couldn't hear.

"No she's not, I don't know what she is." 'Edward said, walking past Emmett and right infront of me at vampire speed. Thankfully, me being who I was, this wasn't very fast to me.

"Well if you want to know who and what I am, you could just ask, instead of being all rude about it." I said in a rather sarcastic way. My mind went immediately to my escape from that horrid crate and how I escaped.

"That's impossible." Edward said in a whisper.

_Aw, so you're a mind reader, huh?_

"Yes, and how do you know about us and what is that weird thing you did with the crate? Did the volturi send?" He asked, his voice rising. The rest of the group started moving into the living room.

"There's no need to worry, you're precious little royal vampy vultures didn't send me, they don't even now people like me exist." I said, again being sarcasitc.

"Alright, would someone mind filling us in on what is going on? Not all of us are freaking mind readers!" said the blonde one from the wedding photos, Rosalie.

"Gladly, but first can I take a shower? I've been in a godforsaken crate for god knows how long." I said, the look on all of their faces once again made me want to burst out in laughter, but I held back for the sake of them.

Suddenly a girl with short spikey black hair jumped forward with a smile on her face. "Sure, follow me." She said, grabbing my hand. "I'm Alice by the way."

"Wait," growled a guy with blonde hair. He was slim and muscley and had a lot of scars on his skin.

"Calm down Jaz, I can tell we're going to be great friends." She said with a smile, "so hush!" She said in a loving manner.

"Yea Jaz, I don't bite..._hard_" He looked at me like I was crazy, then Alice burst out in giggles.

"See, now come with me." She said, leading me upstairs through one of the doors that I'd already been through into a spacious, white room. Through this room she led me to a bathroom that was fit for the presidential suit of some five star hotel.

"There's plenty of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. What size do you wear? Nevermind, I should be able to guesstimate. I'll bring you some clothes and a towel in a minute. But go ahead and get in, they're pretty anxious about having you here." She said

"Thanks, for everything, I really appreciate it."

"No problem!" she said, skipping out of the room at superhuman speed.

I closed the door and started to undress. I turned on the water, making sure it was scorching hot before I got in.

I let the water wash over me, getting rid of the grim and muck that had accumlated for however long I was in the crate. I quickly washed up and went ahead and shaved my legs with a razor that had been set on the counter. I then dried off with a towel that Alice had left sitting on the sink counter, along with some clothes.

I got dressed and towel dried my hair to the best of my abilities. I then brushed it and and put it in a loose side braid that went over my shoulder to my waist.

The outfit that I had on was actually kind of my taste. It was a loose teal short sleeve burn out shirt with a white cami underneath, and a pair of short destroyed denim shorts. She had left a pair of converse also but I wore my cowboy boots instead.

I walked down stairs but stopped at the bottom because everybody was sitting in the living room staring at me. To be honest it was creepy, having dozens of eyes on my, waiting for me to explain my life story.

"Ok," I said, taking a seat on the big couch inbetween Alice, who sat on 'Jaz's' lap, and Emmett, who had Rosalie on his lap. "So, first question." There was a long silence.

"...Alright, look I'm willing to answer questions but I can't answer anything if you won't tell me what you want to know. We're not all mindreaders." I said, looking at the one motherly sounding one called Edward, the actual mindreader.

"How long were you stuck in that crate?" Said the one who had scolded 'Edward'. I now assumed that the mindreader had filled them in on what he had already picked from my mind. Edward nodded.

"To be honest, I have no clue, when I was shot with what I assume to be a tranquilizer dart, it was June 22nd." I said, wondering what the date was.

"It's June 25th dear, and you never woke up until right before you got out here?" She said.

"No, geez, now I wonder what that was they shot me with." I wondered.

"Who do you mean by they?" Said Rosalie.

"Well, _they_ are the evil bastards that have ruined my life." I said, my mind immediatly went to that son of a bitch Jackson.

"Honey, I know that getting sent far away by some kidnappers is pretty bad, but it can't be the end of the world." said the motherly one again, she was sitting on a love seat with a blonde dude that looked familiar for some reason.

"You're kidding, why would he do that, what does he have against you and you're family?" asked Edward, reading my mind, _again._

"You know, that's really getting annoying." I said.

"What do you mean Edward?" Said the blonde dude sitting next to the motherly one.

"What he means is what Jackson has done to me and my family. Jackson is the main _they_, he's the one who's ruined my life. He didn't just kidnap me, he killed my whole family. I had two siblings, an older brother named Darren and a little sister named Josephine. They killed Darren first, he was out on a hiking trip with some normal friends and they killed him while he was away from everybody else. He was fifteen. Next they killed Josephine and my mother. They were coming home from the grocery store and got a flat tire. While she was waiting for my dad to come pick them up they took her down and and then killed little Josephine, she was only four." I felt tears starting to sting my eyes. "Then Friday night I came home and found my dad's garage a mess, with blood stains all over the floor, I knew what had happened. So that is how _Jackson Ryder_ ruined my life." I said, I had been staring at the floor. I now looked up and saw everybody staring wide-eyed at me. I wiped furiously at a tear that had managed to escape.

"Oh, darling," Said the motherly one, who looked like she was about to cry.

"And as to what they have against me and my family is _special_. It's the same reason I got out of the crate. We have a power, a power that has been passed down throught generations. We have to power to _move_ things." I said, being choosy with my words.

"What do you mean by _'move'_ things?" Said Emmett, making finger quotes.

"You see that flower vase on the table?" I said pointing to the vase full of tulips. "Watch it," I said.

I really did't have to consentrate that much, I just pointed my index finger at it and motioned it up. The vase moved with my finger, coming off the coffee table and floating in the air.

"What the-" Said 'Jaz'. I then set the vase back down. I looked back up to see everybody staring at me..._again_.

"_That _is reason that they want me dead." I said, breaking the silence.

"But that's not the only reason, it it?" Edward said, looking at me pointedly. I glared back at him.

"I don't really think that that's a key point in this little story, you asked why I was here and I answered the questions. Is there really a need to divulge every little piece of my ancestor's history?" I said, not taking my eyes off of him.

"But it's not just your ancestor's history, it's _your_ history, your present, your freaking future! We deserve for you to tell us." He said.

"Alright, WHAT are you two talking about!" Said a little girl, who had been quiet up until now, she had bronze hair that fell in ringlets. For some reason she bared a strong resembelance to Edward and a girl who sat next to him who had waist long brown hair.

"Fine! There are a lot of people like me and my family, I mean _a lot_ of people. A whole country's worth to be specific. Lacertus de Mare is an island in the Pacific, cloaked by some stuff that I'm not at liberty to speak of. It's run by a Monarchy, but not exactly...it's just hard to explain to outsiders." They all had looks of confusion of their face execpt for the blonde dude and Edward. Edward cleared his throat, unnescessary for a vampire.

"But the rulers, they had to run away a couple of years ago. They still come back every now and then, but it's hard to get to the island, so they can't just come whenever they feel like it. But the reason they left in the first place is because there was a traitor in the royal court, someone working for the people that Jackson Ryder works for. They had no clue who it was, because everyone who was in the royal court, both the king and queen had know for their whole lives. They couldn't just ask who was the traitor, accusing someone of treachery in Lacertus is a big deal. So they left, leaving the family's closet friend in charge, of the country and of finding the traitor. But now, there's a problem, the royal family is dead, all but one, and the traitor still hasn't been found." By now I could see it start to dawn on a few of them just who I was talking about.

"So now she can't go back, because the traitor still hasn't been found and she's not safe in the outside world because she's liable to be killed just like the rest of her family. I'm not safe, and neither is anyone around me." I looked at Edward. "So _that_ is why I have to leave."

"Wait, so you're some kind of..._princess_ then?" asked Rosalie.

"I guess you could say that, my full _title_ is 'Crown Princess Calinda Alexandra Macini, of Lacertus de Mare'" I smirked at _title_ and giggled a little at the overly formalness of it.

"Princess? Damn, so do you have a crown?" Asked Alice, everybody, including me, looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"She just explained her...life story basically, and the only thing that crosses your mind is if she has a crown?" asked Edward

"Hey now, I'm also concerned for her well-being and all that, but come on! How can you not think that's cool." she said.

"Concerned for her well-being? Not to be rude but she said it herself that anyone with her is danger." Said the one sitting next to Edward.

"Hey if you don't want me here, I can just leave." I said.

"No one's going anywhere. I'm not just going to leave this girl out in the cold. She's been left on our doorstep acidentally by kidnappers, I'm not just going to send her away to be caught by them again." said the blonde, I knew he looked familiar but I just couldn't figure out where I'd seen him.

"Then it's settled, you will stay here, we have a guest room you can stay, and depending how long you are staying, I can redecorate it to your liking." Said the motherly one sitting next to the blonde.

"Wait, I ca-" I tried to say but was cut off.

"This is gonna be great, I can already tell we're gonna be great friends." Alice said pulling me up and leading me to I guessed was the guest room. I wouldn't know, because before I had even taken four steps I felt nausea hit me and my vision started to darken. Then I was gone.

So what did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you think it needed improvement? If so please tell me! Vote, Comment, any feed back is appreciated! p.s. If you payed attention to how long she was actually in the crate then you should realize why she fainted. I mean, how about you go three days without food and water, see how you fare lol :) til later my little Llamas!


End file.
